Fighting Fire with Fire!/Transcript
(Scene opens on everyone walking. Artemis is running ahead.) Athena: ''(panting) Artemis.... Slow.... down! '''Quincy: '(panting) ''Why...the fast.....pace? '''Quincy's Goomy: '''Gooom myy? (Why are you in such a hurry?) '''Artemis: '''Are you guys ''crazy? The next city's only three minutes away! Quincy's Goomy: ' Gooom myy mmyyy? (But why are you in such a hurry?) '''Athena's Goomy: '''Goo goo mmyy? (Yeah, why?) '''Artemis: '''Come ''on! Quincy's gonna battle the Gym Leader and we'll watch! Wait, what's the Gym type? (Athena looks it up) 'Athena: '''Ghost. ''(Artemis shivers) (They spot a French girl with an X on it. Artemis immediately moves closer to Chili, a fearful look upon her face) 'Aphrodite: '''Who's that? '???: Oh non! Artemis: 'I have a creepy feeling about her... ''(Athena read the bio and found her page) 'Athena: '''Apparently, she's Fantina, a Ghost-type Gym Leader. ''(A shaking Artemis clings to Aphrodite.) Artemis: Uggghhhh..... '''Quincy: Don't be such a little kid..... Artemis: ''(Her face goes pink with rage) Who are you calling a KID!!! ''(She tackles Quincy and begins fighting her) Aphrodite: '''Um, Quincy? Maybe you should've just let Artemis be. '''Quincy's Quilava: Quil lava? ("Aphrodite?") Aphrodite: Yes, Quilava? Quincy's Quilava: 'Quil quil lava quil? (Do Quincy and Artemis occasionally fight?) '''Aphrodite: '''Oh my gosh, you have ''no idea ''how much they used to fight when we were kids. '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil lav? ("Tell me?") '''Aphrodite: '''Ohh... My... Well, one time when we were eating, Artemis started kicking Quincy under the table and they began squabbling. Mom finally had to separate them. '''Quincy's Quilava: ' Quil..... ("No......") 'Aphrodite: '''Mm-hmm. Mr. Fire-Master over there ''(she jerks her head toward Chili a few times) ''wouldn't understand, though. ''(Quincy and Artemis are still fighting, as Aphrodite, Turtwig and Quilava look at one another and chuckle to themselves) '''Quincy's Quilava: '''Quil Quilava Quilava? (Will they never stop?) '''Aphrodite's Turtwig: Turt twig twig turtwig. (If you mean will Artemis never learn, no she won't.) Aphrodite: Well said, Turtwig. Alex: '*looks over to see a badly hurt pokemon* ''(Artemis finally stops, as she is too tired to continue.) (A few hours later, Quincy was doing her gym battle, her Quilava against Fantina's Gengar) '''Artemis: '''Uuuggghhhhh.... '''Quincy: Do it, Quilava, Flamethrower. (Quilava uses Flamethrower, defeating Gengar) Artemis: ''(quickly) Okay, battle over, can we go now?! ''Quilava's damage was too much to handle and collapsed as well, both pokemon had swirls for eyes) Referee: Quilava and Gengar are both unable to battle! Artemis: ''(through her teeth) Exactly, can we split this nuthouse now?! '''Aphrodite: '''Artemis... '''Quincy:' Pansage, let's do this! (Pansage was battling Mismagius) Artemis: 'Uugghhh.... I hate Ghost-types... ''(She falls on her side) '''Quincy: Pansage, Energy Ball! Fantina: Mystical Fire, Mismagius! (A collision of Mystical Fire and Energy Ball explodes, but Mystical Fire was heading to Pansage, overpowering it, while Pansage had swirls for eyes) Referee: Pansage is unable to battle, Mismagius wins! Aphrodite: '''Oh, poor Pansage! '''Chili: '''Grass-types like Pansage are weak against Fire-type attacks. '''Aphrodite: '''I thought Mystical Fire was Ghost-type. '''Athena: '''Aphrodite, you idiot... '''Quincy: Alright Goomy, its your turn! Artemis: '''Why Goomy? '''Aphrodite: ''(She giggles) Because every Pokémon needs a little fresh air sometimes! '''Quincy:' Do it Goomy, Muddy Water. Aphrodite: ''(She screams) EWWWWW!!!!! '''Artemis: '''Oh jeez.... ''(The damage from Muddy Water was so powerful that Mismagius fainted from the attack with swirls for eyes) Referee: Mismagius is unable to battle, Goomy wins! Ursie: ''(He has climbed on top of Aphrodite)'' Ursa! (Congratulations!) (a few hours later, Goomy uses Dragon Breath and blasts Drifblim with full force) Quincy: 'DO IT!!! ''(Drifblim is slammed into the floor with swirls for eyes) '''Referee: Drifblim is unable to battle, Goomy wins! Artemis: ''(shuddering) (thinking) Kill them, kill them all! ''(Goomy is panting from exhaustion) Aphrodite: '''Aww, poor Goomy! '''Artemis: '''He'll live. '''Quincy: You mean "She'll" live? Artemis: 'Yeah, yeah. ''(She leans against air, causing her to fall) 'Athena: '''Ugh... ''(Dusknoir used Trick Room then an Ice Punch, pummeling poor Goomy to the ground, all swirly eyed) '''Referee: Goomy is unable to battle, Dusknoir wins! (Its finally the final battle, Togepi vs Dusknoir) Quincy: Togepi, its all up to you! Aphrodite: 'I don't think that's such a good idea... '''Quincy: '''Do it, Togepi, Metronome! ''(Togepi's Metronome got Shadow Claw) '''Aphrodite: ''(She screams at the damage being done)'' (A few hours later, Togepi was getting tired and Dusknoir was tired too) Quincy: 'Togepi, I'm depending on you! Give it your all! ''(Togepi heard Quincy's heartfelt call and began to glow, Everyone is surprised) 'Quincy's Togetic: '''To ticu! (Yeah!) '''Athena: '''Togepi evolved into Togetic. ''(Aphrodite got out her Pokedex) 'Aphrodite's Pokedex: '''Togetic, the Happiness Pokemon and the evolved form of Togepi. Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When the Pokémon spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person. '''Artemis: '''Looks like some kind of fairy. '''Athena: '''It's a Fairy-type, you idiot, of course it looks like a fairy! (Togetic sweatdropped in sarcasm) '''Quincy's Togetic: '''To...ticu.... (Ohh...boy....) '''Aphrodite: '''Aww, it looks so ''cute!!!!! 'Quincy: '''Do it Togetic, show them your new move. Use Fairy Wind! ''(Togetic uses Fairy Wind, KOing Dusknoir.) '''Referee: Dusknoir is unable to battle, Togetic wins, therefore Quincy wins the match! (Everyone cheers) Quincy's Eevee: '''Ee vee! (Congratulations!) (a few hours later, Quincy has her Relic Badge in hand, the group encounter someone with a big dog) '''Artemis: '''And who are you? '''Boy: '''Tom. Your Chimchar looks rather weak. '''Artemis: ''(Her cheeks go pink with anger) How dare you! '''Tom: '''I suppose you wish to battle? '''Artemis: '''Yep. Growlithe, let's go! '''Tom: '''Arcanine, come out! ''(Everyone except Artemis and Tom start trying to get Artemis to call Growlithe back.) Quincy: 'Gotta check this out! '''Quincy's Pokédex: '''Arcanine, the Legendary Pokémon, and the evolved form of Growlithe. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry. '''Tom: '''Arcanine, Flamethrower, go. (Growlithe simply absorbs the attack) '''Tom: '''Arcanine, try again with more power. ''(This time, Growlithe falls on the ground unconscious.) '''Tom: '''Because you're cute, I won't obliterate your Pokémon. '''Quincy: See, Growlithe has a special ability called Flash Fire. Artemis: 'Flash Fire? '''Tom: '''It causes Pokémon like Growlithe to simply absorb Fire-type attacks and power up their own. ''(muttering) ''The adorable idiot. ''(A few hours later, the gang were at a Pokémon Center, Growlithe was being treated by Nurse Joy. Aphrodite and Quincy are watching Artemis and Tom.) 'Aphrodite: '''Those two are destined to be together! ''(Growlithe came to, and saw Artemis and Quincy watch with worry) 'Artemis: '''You okay, buddy? '''Artemis's Growlithe: '''Lithe lithe growl Growlithe! (I'm perfectly fine!) '''Artemis: '''Okay. I have something for you. ''(She pulls a Fire Stone from her backpack.) ''Growlithe, if you evolve, you might be able to beat Arcanine. ''(Growlithe cocks his head curiously.) 'Artemis's Growlithe: '........ 'Artemis: '....... 'Quincy: '....... '''Artemis's Growlithe: ''(He shoves the Fire Stone away with his tail) Lithe growl Growlithe lithe! (If I'm gonna beat Arcanine, I'm gonna do it as me!) '''Athena: '''I get it now! '''Quincy: '''What do you mean, Athena? '''Athena: '''Growlithe doesn't wish to evolve because it wishes to prove its worth to Artemis and get revenge on Arcanine. '''Quincy: '''Growlithe, are you saying you're not ready to evolve just yet? '''Artemis's Growlithe: '(He nods.) ''Lithe growl! (Arcanine will pay!) '''Quincy: '''Growlithe says he's not ready to evolve, but he'll think about it. He'll also says he'll only evolve when the timing's right. '''Artemis: '''All right, then! Yo, Tom! ''(Tom heard Artemis's call) Tom: 'You wish a rematch? '''Artemis: '''If whatever you just said meant having a rematch, then yeah! ''(Growlithe was battling Arcanine) '''Artemis's Growlithe: ''(He dodges Arcanine's Flamethrower) '' Artemis: 'That's the way! Speed! ''(Then Growlithe did something amazing, its mouth fires a huge fiery dragon blast, shocking everyone, even Tom) 'Artemis: '''What was that!? '''Tom: '''That was Dragon Pulse! ''(Arcanine falls over unconscious with swirls for eye while Growlithe was panting) 'Artemis: '''Nice one, Growlithe! ''(She picks up Growlithe, who licks her) '''Alexandra: '''It's Spiritomb. (catches Spiritomb) ' '''Aphrodite: '''Ugghhhh, Growlithe looks so ''scruffy!!! Gallery Gengar and Quilava debilitado.png EP729_Pansage_debilitado.png EP571_Mismagius_debilitado.png EP571_Drifblim_debilitado.png EP824_Dusknoir_debilitado.png Growlithe debilitado.jpg EP275 Arcanine debilitado.PNG Category:Episodes where a main character wins against a Gym Leader Category:Episodes where a main character's Pokemon evolves Category:Episodes where a main character catches a Pokemon